thehungergamesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariana Grange
The Back Story Everyone's Got Ariana grew up in a very strict family. They basically bred peacekeepers, all of her older brothers and sisters went into the Cor and either did well or perished some odd and unexplainable death. So, when she was admitted at age 9, her parents were proud, not that they showed it at all. She excelled in the program at the Peacekeeping Academy for the Gifted, and though many other students despised her for her natural talent and introvert tendencies, she was loved by the teachers. Her Rise to Power Ariana was quickly excelling in the peacekeeping program, and her teachers quickly pushed her forward into more complex and advanced courses, until she graduated the Acadamy top of a class of eighteen year olds at the mere age of thirrteen. But of course, to the Capitol, age is relative. The people in the games could easily kill, so why can't a young thirteen year old? Ariana was promoted immediately into the ranks, given a uniform, a gun and tons of responsibility. She did well, however, and was promoted through the ranks up eventually to one of the generals. And then the president got his sights set on her. President Jeremiah Astrid helped her rise in power, gaining the rank of Head Peacekeeper at age fourteen. But that wasn't all she could do, she had such brutal, bloody tendencies for punishing people who did wrong in the districts that she soon became the president's personal torturer, destroying the lives of thousands. Of course, working so close to Astrid meant that she was in his office a lot, for many different reasons, and Astrid took advantage of that...and her. And she didn't really try to stop him, because she was smart, she liked her job, and she knew this was part of her job. Over the next few years, she basically became the president, carrying out all of his jobs and making sure things were running smoothely. In The Games For awhile, Ariana worked as a peacekeeper alongside the games. She was able to keep any annoying tributes in line, threaten them into doing what she or the president wanted. In the 123 games, she met Donevin when he pushed her against the wall to kiss her, to make Arella, his girlfriend at the time, jealous. From then on, she and Donevin shared a strong enemity. In the 124th games, she laid low, keeping her eyes on any problems that might crop up. In the 125, Astrid had taken a certain liking to a certain tribute, named Tally, and Ariana had to bring Tally to Astrid many times. This time, however, things were different, and Ariana befriended Tally. Going Good ...And then she met Corrie. Corrie, or her full name, Cynthia Cornonarcher Stevens, was one of the main rebel leaders. The daughter of Spring Stevens, she was brave and cunning, and extremely smart. And she was taken prisoner by the capitol. Ariana had her chance to torture her, so she did, she brought Corrie in and started to torture her, and then Corrie started talking. "The only thing we can offer, a chance." A chance to turn things around, to protect her president from the threat of his traitorous wife. So she joins in with the rebellion, ignoring the glares from the families of the people she killed in the past to feed information into the headquarters. In the beginning, she aimed to protect her president to the dying day, and she did for a while. But slowly, she began to realize how corrupted he was, when she became pregnant, and she saw all that she'd done in her life and hated herself for it. She turned her life around, working harder with the rebels and befriending Tally, trying to atone for her past. And when it was time to lead the rebels into the president's quarters to kill him, she led the way, his baby growing inside her. Raising A Family When it was finally times to attack the president, Ariana and Corrie had only grown closer over the years. The pair were nearly inseparable, and really, Corrie was the only person who really knew Ariana for Ariana, and not for the bloodshed she'd put so many people through. Corrie planned, however, to sacrifice her life by going into the gamemaker's room and breaking into their computer system to take all the arena files off, and then bomb their arenas and everything to do with the games, including the gamemaker's room. So, both Ariana and Corrie had their daughters pretty close to each other, and Ariana agreed to take care of Corrie's daughter as her own. After the attack on the president, she took Isabel, her daughter, and Arella, Corrie's daughter, and brought them to district 2, Ariana's home district from many, many years ago. Ariana raised gave Arella Corrie's name, to keep her safe from prying eyes and suspicious looks. Instead of Grange, they all used the last name Glassglow. Ariana, Corrie, and Isabel were the three you'd always see together. But Ariana didn't tell the girls that they weren't really twins, and who their family was, who Ariana herself had been. She was doing her best to protect the ones she loved, but it didn't matter. When she told her daughters, they got so upset, they decided to leave home and go on a quest of sorts to find out more about themselves. Ariana stayed at home, training once more, and doing her best to help those people in her district to train better.